Behind the Scenes
by Stitch54
Summary: Series of non-linear drabbles which are really not connected to each other. At all. Well, maybe some. Comic Relief challenge raised 11 pounds in total. Congratulations.
1. The Dalek Thief

**Story:** Behind the Scenes

**Author:** Stitch54

**Type:** Random Drabbles

**Length:** Who cares?

**Characters:** Everyone and Anyone.

**Timeline:** There is none. This is Doctor Who after all...

**Summary:** Series of non-linear drabbles which are really not connected to each other. At all. Well, maybe some.

**Disclaimer:** This is my attempt at doing drabbles. I have never done it before, but my friends tell me I should. They may also have some input, as some of the ideas come from them. I will quote them if so. Also, I do not own Doctor Who, or any of its spin off. The BBC does, and all rights go to them. All money promised to go to Comic Relief will go there. I swear! It is my own money!

* * *

**The Dalek Thief**

The shopping trolley wheels groaned as they were pushed at full pelt across the BBC Wales car park. It was fully laden, very old, and one of the wheels was stuck. Along with the sound of the wheels running over the tarmac, were the sound of shoes, pelting at the ground with such determination to get away, it was unbelievable.

The owner of these feet was a very fast runner in deed. He had to be. He was working for BBC Wales for goodness sake. Every actor they employed did at least a bit of running around, and so did the crew. And a good percentage of this running was done in Welsh quarries which seemed to get more profit standing in double for an alien planet than selling the goods they were originally designed for.

Suddenly, the doors to the warehouse from which these feet pushing a shopping trolley had come from, burst open with such force, the doors nearly came off their hinges. What came through the red metal doors were about six or so security men. They were seriously out of practice when it came to chasing after thieves. All a security man's job seemed to be these days was to sit around in front of a television monitor, watching the world go by on the CCTV, sipping a mug of tea and eating digestive biscuits.

They all gazed around the car park, looking for the perpetrator. The cars came in all shapes and sizes, and some of them were used in filming. But there, running down the centre of the full car park was the man they were after. Why were they after a man running away with a fully laden shopping trolley? Because the shopping trolley contained a Dalek.

Not the most inconspicuous item to steal from BBC Wales, and it would be a bit hard to keep that hidden if they ever got away with it. Somebody had stolen a Dalek back in the seventies, from Television Centre itself! These guards were not about to let their reputation be taken away by some Dalek Thief. "Oy you!" one of them yelled in a very Welshy Valley's accent at the man with his back to them, getting further and further away from them, "Stop!"

Laughing at the guards pathetic attempts to stop them, the Dalek thief looked over his shoulder. They were never going to catch him. He was the Doctor after all. And the Doctor had the most practice at running than anybody else on set. With a victorious grin on his face he continued to run. But as Matt Smith turned back to look forward, he realised the front gate had been closed, and standing in front of it was not a very happy crowd. All actors, and all in full costume. And so was Matt to be honest. It was one of those rare days in the filming calendar where they all had to film in studio. "And where do you think you are going with that?" a man stepped forward with his eyebrow raised at the young actor; in costume he looked rather threatening.

"I was uh, going to take it on a walk", Matt replied with his best innocent grin.

"And I'm going to give K-9 a bath", an actor not much younger than Matt himself told him sarcastically, "You just don't do it mate".

"Aww, Danny, I thought you would have supported me in this", Matt said to the young actor, and then turned to the actor who had addressed him first, "And you John. You are always up for a laugh".

"But I would never go as far as stealing a Dalek", John Barrowman's eyebrow seemed to rise higher, if that were possible.

"What even made you think to steal a Dalek?" one of the most experienced actresses in the world stepped forward now this time.

"I killed it", Matt pointed out, "I should get to keep it!"

"Tom, Jon and I 'killed' loads of Daleks, and Cybermen", Liz Sladen told the young actor, "Do you see me running off the complex with every single one of them?"

"But they always come back", Matt complained, like a schoolboy who had just been told off by his favourite teacher.

"Yes Matt", John came forward and placed a hand on the young actor's shoulder as he let the guards take the Dalek back inside, "It is called being in the script".

* * *

**AN:** I would like to give thanks to Gomez and Laozard for the idea to this. The original just involved Matt Smith running out from the set in full costume with a Dalek in the trolley yelling as he left the complex: I killed it, it's mine! There are always more! I obviously developed it, as it would have been a rather short drabble otherwise. For the next drabble, I'm going to stick with the Dalek theme, and another idea we thought up at the same time. Thank you if you read this, and if you were the Doctor, what would you steal from the set?


	2. Dalek's Day at the Beach

**Dalek's Day at the Beach**

"WOULD THE DOC-TOR PLEASE COME TO THE LIFE-GUARD STATION", the voice on the over head communications systems bellowed across the packed summer afternoon beach, "WE HAVE YO-UR COM-PANION, AND SHE WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T COME IMMEDIATELY".

Families just looked back and forth at each other. Children stopped playing on the sand in the sea, and surfers missed the waves of a lifetime. That voice was not right. They had all heard it before. Never before had a beach been so silent. And then, panic ensued.

They ran back and forth, gathering all of their belongings. Sand was mixed in with beach towels and bathers. It was just utter chaos, but the British public didn't know what else to do. They could queue, confuse foreigners, complain about everything under the sun, and burn just about anywhere. They were used to the rain, the wind, not snow funnily enough, and hail. But the sound of Dalek's voice booming over them was just utterly terrifying.

Nicolas Briggs high fived the lifeguards as they watched panic wave across everyone's face. You could only get away with this in Britain, in the height of summer, when it just didn't happen to rain. For once...

* * *

**AN:** Just a quick little something I thought up. Next one was inspired by my little sister. Every time we go to the hospital, which just happens to be the place they shot some of 'Smith and Jones' in, she cowers behind me, waiting for a Judoon to pop out from around the corner. Also inspired by my dad's account by what happened when he bumped into one as they filmed all the stair scenes in the university next door. Just so happens, that the university has some really awesome stairs, and the crew found them.


	3. Judoon Platoon Upon the Hospital?

**Judoon Platoon Upon... the Hospital?**

"Mum!" the young lad screeched as he ran full pelt down the hospital corridors, "Mum!"

He got several odd glances from the nurses as he fled past them, too quickly for them to do anything about it. His red shoes pounded against the gleaming floor, and he hoped that he wasn't disturbing anyone in the floors below. It had been an ordinary visit to see his Gran in the hospital at first, but then it escalated into a bit more when he was headed downstairs to get himself a magazine from the hospital shop.

Everything was normal until he corned around into the foyer where the lifts where situated, and then things got interesting. Or in his ten year old brain, damn right scary. "Mum!" he bellowed again as he skidded on the floor and into the ward.

His entry sadly woke up the elderly asleep in the bed opposite his Gran, but that didn't matter right now. His mum didn't look best too pleased when she discovered it was her son making the entire racket. "Tommy, what have I told you..." she started to lecture him, hands on hips.

"No mum", Tommy panted, "Giant... Rhinos... in lift".

His Gran laughed. "Debs, I think he has finally lost it", Tommy's wonderful Gran smiled, "Welcome to the club son".

"No, they are really there!" Tommy demanded.

"C'mon Tommy", his mother motioned for him to come over; "The sister won't be too pleased about the racket you are making. You have already woken up Mr. Lucas".

"Sorry", he avoided her glance, "But I really did see them".

"Come over here and tell your dear old Gran all 'bout it, hmm?" his Gran smiled as she patted the bed next to her.

"Well, they were all dressed in black, but I only saw one Rhino. The rest had these giant helmets on", Tommy described, using his hands to demonstrate to his Gran how big this hat was, "And there were lots of people fussing around with them, and it looked like there were more coming from the lift".

"Really", his Gran raised her eyebrows, "Perhaps this can be the English essay you were struggling with over the weekend then".

"But Gran" Tommy complained, "This was real!"

Gran was looking for a comeback whilst Tommy's mum sighed and held her head in her hands. Just then, there was a kafuffle in the corridor outside, and a group of people hurried down the corridor holding a load of camera equipment. Then there were even more people following them after that, carrying various chairs and other items.

But then the room went silent as several black figures were led passed the window by a stressed out looking woman. She was giving them various instructions, and then Tommy's Rhino man passed the window. Loads of wires were hanging out the back of his head, and three men were fussing over them as they hurried past the ward. Gran and Tommy's mum then exchanged worried glances, and Tommy hopped down from his Gran's bed and ran to the ward door.

He stuck his head out and looked down the corridor after the strange people and Rhino man. They were heading down the long corridors to the over pass connecting up with the university. As they went past each ward, more and more heads stuck themselves out for a nosey look at who was walking by.

Tommy was just about to bolt after them as they disappeared around the corridor, when someone coughed behind him, making their presence know. Tommy stood tall and straight, and turned slowly to face the figure that was behind him. He turned around, looking at the floor and found a pair of red converses wiggling up and down slightly. Then, as Tommy raised his head to look at this mystery person, he was confronted by a blue suit, and then a face he thought he would never meet. Especially in a hospital. "Hi", the Doctor waved at him playfully.

Tommy waved back, a bit taken aback by his hero standing in front of him. "You... you're... David Tennant", Tommy stuttered.

"Yes I am", he smiled back, and thrust his hand out towards Tommy, "And who might you be?"

"Tommy", he replied quickly.

David Tennant shook his hand enthusiastically, with a broad grin across his face. He slowly stood back up to his full height, and gazed in through the window of the ward. Tommy turned and followed the actor's gaze, and saw his mother and grandmother looking bewildered out at them. So was Mr. Lucas. "That your mum and Nan in there", David Tennant smiled at the two women.

"Yeah", Tommy replied, "They didn't believe when I said there was a Rhino man in the lift".

"Well... Not many people would", he smiled down at him, "Tell you what..."

And he reached into his pocket. He rummaged around in there for a few moments, before taking his hand back out, clasping onto something. Opening his hand, Tommy found it full of money. "Take this, go down to the shop, and buy your Nan a bunch of flowers on me", he said, thrusting a twenty pound note into the boy's hand, "Keep the change".

"Thank you", was all Tommy could say.

"And..." he turned around to face one of the members of the crew, and hurried him for something, which was quickly given to the actor, "...you can have this. I know it is broken, but we have no more use for it".

He handed Tommy a small cylindrical object. Then end was bent slightly, and looked different to the one on the telly, but it was unmistakeably the sonic screwdriver. Tommy felt his mouth drop. This had to be a dream. "Uh... thank you", was all the boy could say again.

"No problem. Got to go, but see you around yeah?" and with that, he began to walk off, the remaining crew members following him, but he stopped suddenly, "They're Judoon, not Rhino men".

Tommy smiled and ran back into the room where his mother was now on her feet. She was speechless, obviously. It isn't everyday that a Rhino man walks past, followed by the Doctor himself in a hospital. Tommy went straight over to his Gran, and gave her the sonic screwdriver. "I have the sonic screwdriver, look Gran", he squeaked.

"So you have", she managed to say, and still a bit in shock after what she had just seen, and added, "What... what else did he give you?"

"He wants me to go and buy you some flowers from him", Tommy smiled, and then turned to his mum, "Can I go now mum?"

"Umm...Yes", she turned around to look at him, "What did you say?"

"Can. I. Go. Buy. Some flowers, for Gran. From David Tennant", he knew by his mother's face that he would have to say things nice and slowly to her for the next hour.

"Sure", she replied as she sat down on the chair next to his Gran's bed in thought, "Don't be too long".

"I won't", Tommy smiled as he headed out of the war past Mr. Lucas who was staring off into space in deep thought.

Tommy walked hastily, rather than running this time down the corridor. He knew there wasn't going to be any more Rhino men, or Judoon as he had now learnt, jumping out at him. He passed the nurse's station at the end, and turned the corner into the foyer where previously, there had been several Judoon and many BBC Wales crew members. But now, the space was empty, and Tommy went straight to press the button on the lift.

A ping signalled its arrival, and soon the doors popped open. Tommy stepped in, still enjoying the glee that he had received by acquiring the, or one of the many, sonic screwdriver. He was so into it; he didn't notice what was standing beside him.

In full costume, black skirt and all, was one of the Judoon. It wasn't a Rhino one; it was one with a helmet. The man inside, looked at Tommy, and Tommy looked back at him. "Alright?" the Judoon man said from under the helmet.

"Yeah", Tommy replied, "You?"

"Oh you know", the Judoon man shrugged, "Same old, same old when filming Doctor Who".

"Tell me about it", Tommy smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver.

This was the best visit to the hospital ever.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to my sister for inspiring and demanding that I write this drabble. It wouldn't have been done without her encouragement.


	4. They Always Lie

**They Always Lie**

'Cillit Bang. BANG and the dirt is gone'

There was a huff and a moan at that thought as she attempted to clean the goo off of Mr. Smith and K-9 for about the seventh time. "Yeah right", Sarah Jane grumbled as she threw her yellow washing up gloves into the bucket.

**AN: **Short, I know, but fun. If you don't know what I mean, type it in on Youtube. Very cheesy British advert.


	5. Eyjafjallajökull

**Eyjafjallajökull**

Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart finally sat down after a seven hour journey. What would have taken less than an hour by helicopter of plane, took seven hours by road, all because of that bleeding volcano in Iceland that nobody could pronounce. It was ridiculous. The country had seen more alien threat than America for centuries, and then a volcano erupts and the entire travel system comes to an abrupt halt.

The former Brigadier sighed as he leant back into his sofa. Doris had just put the kettle on, so a cuppa was imminent thankfully. That was one thing he liked so much about his wife. She made tea ten times better than Benton or Mike ever did. Women always seemed to make better cups of tea in his mind.

Suddenly, an annoying buzzing came from his left-hand side on the coffee table. His 'UNIT' line was ringing. Or rather, the guard at his front gate was asked by someone for permission to enter the premises. Meaning UNIT staff normally, as all his close friends knew better than to ask for permission. Some would just walk straight past the guard, others climbed over the fence, and one even had a habit of materialising on his Turkish rug out of nowhere in a blue box.

"Who is it this time George?" Alistair groaned into the intercom.

"He has given me the name of Benton sir. Said you would know who he is straight away" George responded.

"Yes", Alistair was quick to respond, a slight smile on his face. He hadn't seen Benton in over six years. There always seemed to be something in their lives stopping them from meeting up; him being sent to Peru, or Benton visiting family. "Let him in George".

"He is already halfway up the drive sir", George responded.

"Very good George", Alistair smiled, "Resume your post".

"Yes sir", George replied.

The old Brig stood up with the aid of his cane, and headed for his downstairs hallway. It was always nice to see old friends. But it was always better if they came for 'business' reasons rather than social calls. Always gave him that little rush that he had gotten so used to in his younger days. Luckily, social calls didn't seem to be in the vocabulary of his friends, especially Miss Smith's, so he was always in for a good buzz.

"Alistair", Doris called from the kitchen, "There is a man walking up the drive. Do you know anything of it?"

"Yes dear", Alistair replied to his wife, "He is an old friend".

"Ah", she responded, and he could tell that she was smiling. She enjoyed these visits just as much as him these days. "I'll put an extra cuppa on then".

The Brigadier was at the front door before his Sergeant even had a chance to knock. Benton saluted his old Brigadier, and he saluted back, before the two men encaged in a solid handshake. As Benton stepped through the door, he removed the hat from upon his head, and as he slithered out from his coat, Alistair noticed that he was holding an A4 envelope. Rather full too. "So, what do you have there John, hmm?" Alistair was quick onto him.

"Ah, that is for when we are sitting down", Benton smiled back at him, "An old friend has been rather busy over the past few days".

"Would this old friend happen to fly around time and space in an old blue police box?" Alistair mischievously smiled as Benton followed him into the lounge.

"Maybe", Benton laughed back.

The two old soldiers sat down opposite each other in the lounge. Benton let out a small groan as he sat, his age starting to catch him up. He was by no means as grey as Alistair, mainly from the fact being he was several years younger. But, it was evident that his 'business' days were long over. As it was the story for most of the old soldiers these days.

Benton smiled as he placed the envelope onto the table, and leant forward to open it. "I received these this morning from Miss Smith", Benton told Alistair, "UNIT doesn't even know about this yet".

"God, they aren't as good as they used to be is Miss Smith is miles ahead of them already", Alistair laughed, "What about Torchwood?"

"I think it was a collaboration effort from both Harkness and Miss Smith sir", Benton responded, "They are being sent to all the Children of Time, as he is now calling us, as we speak sir".

"Oh, he has given us a collective pet name now, has he?" the Brigadier raised an eyebrow.

"Easier to keep tabs on us sir, I think", Benton answered.

"Well, carry on then. I'm dying to know what this is", Alistair ushered him on.

"A Geology survey team in Iceland captured these photos moments before..." Benton wondered even if it was worth wasting his breath on trying to pronounce the name, "the volcano erupted. Thankfully, I think Harkness has a 'friend' up there who intercepted the images before sending them to UNIT. Miss Smith helped with identification, and managed to retrieve the images from before even these photos were taken".

Benton handed the Brigadier the images. He first looked at the ones sent by the Geologist. It was an image of something smouldering on a rocky bed, with debris scattered all around the central area, and next to that was a blue police box. Alistair felt himself smile. The next picture was an enlargement of the first, and revealed a tall thin man entering the box. He had spiky hair upon his head, and was wearing a blue pinstripe suit along with a long brown coat. There was a big arrow with the caption at the end reading: the Doctor.

The next photo was moments later, after the box had 'disappeared'. Alistair could see at the centre of the debris now, lava was starting to come out, along with steam, ash, and various other gases. The photo after that was the volcano fully erupting. "So, the old boy is cause of all my misery over the past seven hours?" Alistair grumbled and looked up to find Benton smiling.

"That's what I felt at first sir", he told the Brig before he could even demand an answer as to why he was smiling, "Look at the ones Miss Smith acquired. I think you'll find that his actions were, well, not justified, but understandable".

Alistair muttered something under his breath at the Doctor's various actions throughout the years. Some of them were necessary, and others weren't. But even the ones that weren't necessary, turned out in the end to be worthwhile.

The old Brig placed the original photos down onto the coffee table separating him and Benton, and picked up the confidential ones. The first frame was of the TARDIS semi materialised on the rocky crater. The next was the Doctor beginning to exit the box, dragging something ten seconds later. Ten seconds after that, the frame now revealed the Doctor to be standing in front of the object he had pulled out, in the location where the centre of the debris from the pictures before was located. Another ten seconds on, the Doctor was stood off to the side, smiling with his thumbs up.

What he had left standing on its own in the middle of the volcano crater, made Alistair smile, along with Benton, remembering the image. It was a papier-mâché Dalek, and a rather good one at that. Alistair thought it almost looked like one of the presenters from Blue Peter had made it. He also had that Blue Peter feeling as the pictures were out of order (here's one I made earlier), but as he looked closer at the Dalek, he realised that he had to see the pictures in the order he had to fully appreciate what the Doctor had done.

Sitting on the Dalek's sucker arm and ray gun, was a painted white piece of cardboard with writing upon it. It read: it was going to explode eventually. Alistair shook his head as he laughed and moved onto the next image.

In this one, the Doctor was standing by the TARDIS once more, holding a detonator plunger. It was evident that it was connected up to the Dalek, as that was the only thing that could be exploded. The look on the Doctor's face was menacing to say the least. The final photo was of the Dalek exploding. Debris was flying all over the place as the main Dalek went up in a ball of flame. The Doctor was standing back up against the TARDIS, arms crossed and smiling at his work.

"Well", the Brigadier started, "I have to admit, he has style".

"Nothing changes there then", Benton added, as both of them filled the house with laughter.

* * *

**AN:** I have recently been studying volcanoes and earthquakes on great detail, and this popped into my head. I'm thankful I didn't get caught up in the mess it caused the airports to get into. Please review. It would make my day!


	6. Who Wins? Doctors

**Who Wins? Doctors**

"So", the eleventh Doctor started as he slid down the wall to sit upon the floor, "Any ideas?"

"No", Ten replied from the place next to him.

"Nothing", Seven added from the other side of the room.

"I did hear something mentioned possibly about a competition", Five told them all.

"A competition, hmm?" One stood up straight, leaning slightly onto his cane, "And who could possibly compete against me?"

The eleven Doctor's looked about each other hoping for at least one of them to come up with something. But it seemed that each of them knew just about the same as the other. It was a conundrum. Their captor had said nothing, shown them nothing bar the corridor they walked down, and this room. No matter how much each of their companions screamed and shouted, not one word escaped the large lips of the even larger bodied men who drug and pushed them into these cells; Doctors in one room, companions in another.

"They can't possibly want us to compete against the companions", Eight hoped, "They must know that together we would win".

"Ah, but you haven't met the recent additions have you", Eleven pointed out.

"Aye", Four agreed, "and if I'm not mistaken, there are two Sarah's from two different points in our timelines, and at least two Romanas, so they definitely have the upper hand in numbers".

"Don't forget Donna", Ten added, "She is just as smart as us now. Possibly even more so".

"Well", Two started, "I jolly well hope that they don't have any nasties for us to face down. Don't think a Dalek would fair too well seeing this many of us together".

"I'd love to see that", Nine commented darkly from his damp corner away from the rest of them.

"So, all that is left is a competition between me", Three suggested.

"That idea sounds reasonable", Six agreed.

"But what could they get us to compete on?" Seven wondered.

"Well, if it is on overall knowledge", Five started, "Eleven would win seeing as he is the oldest and most experienced".

"But quick thinking" Eleven protested, "One would unquestionably win".

The whole room agreed, and then they all went into deep thought. "Well, it can't be fashion sense", One semi-laughed, "I mean look at us. A clown, a dandy, an eccentric, a cricketer, a colour-blind, a prepared for all eventualities, a Victorian enthusiast, a removal man, a tall lanky idiot who never runs out of breath, and a baby. I'm not looking forward to regenerating I'll tell you".

His following ten regenerations laughed. Not at just each other, but at themselves as well. This competition was definitely not going to be on fashion sense considering their track records. "They couldn't seriously consider a physical fight", Nine stood forward, and looked at Ten and Eleven, "No offense, but I would beat you two hands down".

"Yeah", Ten nodded in agreement, "But three would whip all our arses".

"But we young-uns would give him a run for his money", Five laughed.

"Do you want to put that to the test?" Three raised his left eyebrow.

Five shut up straight away. "What about technological ability?" Two suggested.

"Going hands free, Five, Six, Seven, and Eight would win", Ten informed them.

"What do you mean?" One wondered.

"My sonic screwdriver was destroyed", Five said quietly.

"And you couldn't be bothered to replace it", Six shook his head.

"Hey, I haven't seen you try to replace it", Seven argued and stood up for five at the same time.

"Okay", Eleven stepped in, "For the ones of us who do have a sonic screwdriver, who would win?"

Nine and Ten looked at each other. They knew the answer straight away. "We would", they answered together.

"Now how did you get to that conclusion?" Three demanded.

"Yeah", Eleven jumped in, "Look at mine, it is so much bigger than yours".

"Oh no, we are not getting into that fight now are we?" Eight moaned.

"No no, no, no, no", Ten said quickly, "Look, the original just made a noise yeah?"

"Suppose", Two said, "I like that noise".

"We all do", Seven told him.

"Well, ours have lights", Nine informed them all.

"Oh, just because it is a bit more flashy, makes it all the better?" Three argued.

"Umm, yeah", Ten told him.

"I can live with that", Three nodded, and looked as Two and One agreed with him.

"And what still makes your better than mine?" Eleven wondered.

"In terms of the visible light spectrum, blue is better than green", Nine told him.

"So size has nothing to do with it?" Eleven asked.

"NO!" they all shouted at him.

"Okay", Eleven felt the need to crawl away and hide in some obscure corner.

"Oh yeah", Ten said to Nine as they high-fived each other; "We are so totally the best".

"All of us", Nine corrected him.

"Agreed", each and everyone one of them said in unison.

And all the while this was going on, whilst the others were discussing who was the best, Four sat rocking back and forth in one place. The only thing other than this that he could do was to repeat over and over again; "I'm the best. I would win everything".

* * *

**AN:** Right, I know lots of dialogue. But it felt like it had to be. Anyway, I wish to thank Erica (see my fav authors list for further details) for putting this idea in my head. The things we talk about in college these days. So, my question to you all this time is which Doctor would win if they were put into one room and there could only be one survivor. Completely disregard timey wimey laws of time and paradoxes.


	7. Aircraft Enthusiasts

**Aircraft Enthusiasts**

Jack Harkness looked at the bleeping phone in his hand, and smiled at the caller ID. Just the man he wanted to talk to. Taking a quick sip of his Crespallion Martini that tasted just like a British cup of tea. It was warming as it went down, which was funny when you took into consideration that the drink was cold and had an ice cube in it. "Mickey Mouse, what do I owe the pleasure?" the Captain smiled into the speaker of the phone.

"It's about that plane I was enquiring after Captain Cheesecake", Mickey Smith responded on the end.

What Jack couldn't understand was why a man of Mickey's standards and links with high places needed a plane in the first place. It was simple enough to get on a Boeing 747 and take a flight out to America all in one day. And if he needed to smuggle something on board, that would have been easier than getting a plane.

"I thought we had settled on Beefcake", Jack laughed into the phone, "Have they gotten in touch with you yet?"

"Yes, I just got the letter", Mickey replied.

"Good, good", Jack took another sip of the martini, "They are a bit over enthusiastic about their planes if you ask me. But, for Aircraft Enthusiasts, they are good people".

"Aircraft Enthusiasts, are you kidding me? They are the bloody RAF Jack", Mickey yelled down the phone, "I don't even want to know about how you even have contacts high enough up in there to get me a plane".

"Hey Mickey", Jack started, "I'm Torchwood remember. I have everyone's number".

"I thought you would have given me a number of a small craft owner, not the bloody RAF", Mickey told him; "I really don't think they are the best people to be helping to transport Martha and I into the middle of an alien encampment in the jungle".

"Oh", Jack took another sip as he looked off into the distance, "Well, you should have told me that. UNIT would have better for that. Or you could have even contacted Miss Smith, I'm sure she would have had a few more contacts at her disposal".

"Well, it doesn't matter now does it", Mickey sighed.

"What plane are you getting?" Jack asked.

"'Ang on, let me read to the end of the page", Mickey replied, "Holy Shit!"

"What, have they given you a TARDIS or something?" Jack smiled, ever hopeful.

"No, they've given us a bleeding Typhoon", Mickey shouted down the line, "I'm going to have to go on the Xbox later and practice".

"Have fun then", Jack smiled, before hanging up.

* * *

**AN:** I would like to thank the BBC's 'Top Gear' for the inspiration behind this one. I apologise for the swearing if you weren't expecting it.

**RIP Nicholas Courtney.**


	8. EXTERMINATE!

**EXTERMINATE!**

Nicholas Briggs gave thumbs up to the sound guy as Matt Smith started his big dramatic scene in the TARDIS. This was going to be fun. He looked over to the director who was in on the gag too as he cued Matt to begin. The Dalek master raised his microphone to his mouth, ready to unleash his only weapon upon the unsuspecting actor.

He watched as Matt carried out the scene that was not required whatsoever, and had no tie to the episode they were filming. The actor carried it out perfectly, and the moment was soon going to upon them. The whole crew watched on, desperately trying to hide the giggles that were forming inside of them.

Matt walked over to the TARDIS door that led really only out into more studios and not an alien planet. Nick took in a deep breath as he prepared to unleash his fury upon the young man. Three, two, one and X marks the spot. Nicholas opened his mouth and...

"EXTERMINATE", blasted out of speakers outside of the doors straight into the actors face.

Matt Smith screamed and ran back into the TARDIS and crawled under the console covering his ears. The crew erupted into a fit of laughter, with the director falling from his chair in stitches. Matt Smith looked up to discover he had been tricked. He laughed along in good spirit, but deep down he knew, revenge would be swift.

* * *

**AN:** The next one will be in the style of 'Comic Relief'.


	9. Comic Relief: Doctor and Companion Style

**Comic Relief: Doctor and Companion Style**

"Doctor", Amy groaned from her position on the Captain's chair, her voice slightly skewed by the fact she was propping her head up with her hands, "I'm bored".

The Doctor popped his head up from the belly of the TARDIS, wrapped in various multicoloured cables and covered in various colours of oil. His sonic screwdriver was in his mouth, kept in place by his teeth. Amy could tell what he was saying through the various non-understandable noises he was making just by looking at his eyebrows.

"Meh, num nuhm", he mumbled.

"It was fascinating, but the Library of the Links was not for me", she looked down at him.

"Nor me", Rory admitted from the depths of the book he was reading next to her, "Even though this book is _really_ fascinating".

The Doctor jumped up from the TARDIS innards, pushing off the cables from around his shoulder as he did. He removed the sonic from his mouth and brushed some oil from his brow and looked at the two human's sitting before him. "Well, you suggest somewhere, and that is where we will go", he told them.

Amy looked to Rory, and Rory looked to Amy. The Doctor hated when humans communicated non-verbally. It was infuriating because he couldn't invade their thoughts as that was rude but if he didn't, he didn't know what was going o until they told him. "Doctor", Rory started as they both looked back to him.

"What Ponds?" he smiled back at them.

"Have you ever sat through a whole stint of Comic Relief?" Amy smiled as she tilted her head like a puppy.

"Your idea of fun is sitting in front of a television for seven hours?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow, and Amy and Rory nodded back enthusiastically, "You humans need to get your priorities sorted".

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a bump, supposedly in the Pond's front room, 2011. Amy rushed out from the inner door to the TARDIS carrying red noses, deely boppers and three Red Nose Day designer shirts. Sneaking up behind the Doctor, she pulled one over his head and placed a set of deely boppers on his head before he could argue. She threw a shirt at Rory before pulling her own over her head.

"C'mon Rory, let's go and have some boring old fun watching Comic Relief", she said to him, extending her hand at her husband, whilst the Doctor leant up against the console with his arms crossed.

"Yes", he agreed, "Let's".

The Ponds skipped down the ramp to the TARDIS doors and pushed them open with absolute glee. The Doctor let a small groan as he started to follow them. "Doctor", Amy called back in.

"Oh, what now!" the Doctor stopped and threw his arms up in the air; he just couldn't do anything right today.

"Where did you say you were taking us?" Rory shouted back in.

"Your front room, where else on Earth would be so _fun_ as your front room?" he told the nurse back sarcastically.

"Unless our front room is the location of a mass fundraising event, you got the flight path a bit wrong", Rory told him, and the Doctor let out a sigh.

"And they all have blue boxes too!" Amy added, and this made the Doctor stand to attention.

"What!" he couldn't believe this.

"Hey, everyone is waving at us!" Amy giggled, "C'mon Rory, wave back!"

The Doctor ran forward and straight out of the TARDIS into an almighty room. At one end sat a stage covered in red and white, and at his end, where eleven TARDIS's, all of them his from some point or another. All around the room, various people hurried about dressed in ridiculous costumes, most of which the Doctor recognised from the wardrobe in the TARDIS, taking photos and talking to each other, and others where dressed in military uniforms. The Doctor looked to the door in the far corner and sighed as he realised they were in some form of UNIT headquarters. Then he stood to attention again as he realised that this wasn't possible. He looked around and saw every previous incarnation of himself, and one in particular was walking straight for him.

"Ah, there you are my boy", his original incarnation smiled as he walked with an air of authority towards him; "You finally decided to show up".

"Hi, I'm Amy", Amy jumped forward and shook the elderly man's hand, "You are?"

"Me", the Doctor replied from beside her.

"What?" Rory laughed.

"I am him, and he is me", the gentleman replied, "We are Time Lords my dears, with the ability to regenerate. I am the original, whereas he is the... what regeneration are you the product of?"

"Tenth", the Doctor replied, "Body numero eleven".

"Dear me boy, couldn't you have gone with something a bit more mature", he predecessor examined him; "You look no older than Susan".

"How is this all possible?" Eleven asked as he gestured to the whole room.

"It was my idea", One replied, "Felt a bit bored, so I pulled out us and all our companions out of suitable places in their time-streams and brought them here, but Ten's seemed to all have managed to find their own ways here. Strange lot. Anyway, we will all forget this ever happened afterwards".

"And what are we all doing here?" Rory wondered, "Rory Pond by the way".

"Well Pond", One straightened himself up, "We are here for Comic Relief!"

"And where would here be exactly?" Amy asked.

"Some base owned by a group by UNIT", One looked around, "They are the military figures you can see. Three suggested we held it here. Do you know of them?"

"Oh yes", Eleven smiled as he recognised young faces from the past that were now long gone, and new faces from his last encounter with the group, "Very well".

"Suits me", One concluded, "I seem to know about them, all bar me".

"This talking about yourselves is starting to confuse me", Amy laughed as One started to lead them.

"Oh, you'll get used to it", Eleven smiled down at her.

They first came across a short little fellow, with a Beetles like hair cut, practising various practical jokes and magic tricks on a group of people surrounding him. They all laughed at the success he had every time, and patted him on the back. Amy and Rory watched as he pulled a red nose out from behind one of his accomplices' ear. "Two is up first and is performing a Magic Act", One informed them, and added as they started to walk on; "His companions have started the trend that each incarnations companions supports that incarnation".

They moved onto another man, this time a taller man covered from head to toe in ruffles. He had a smaller group of what seemed to be civilians, but he looked like he had more military personnel surrounding him than any of the other Doctors. The four of them watched as he raised a hand, and then landed it flat onto a block of concrete, breaking it straight in two. Amy clapped, and the man bowed. "Three, as you can see, is showing off his Venusian Aikido", One explained.

But the next person they came across was not a man, and they didn't have anyone around them. They just seemed to be looking at the two acts either side of them, smiling as they both finished their tricks. The woman was rather short, and was holding a pen and paper in her hands. "How are you doing Miss Smith?" One asked her.

"Meh", she responded with a shrug, before seeing the Doctor, Amy and Rory, "Another one?"

"Nice to see you too Sarah Jane", Eleven smiled at her.

"Yes it is, isn't it", she smiled at him, "Hey, if you see older me, tell her I need help with names".

"You've met your older self?" Eleven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the one over by Ten, unless there is another", Sarah Jane replied, "This recording events thing was all her idea".

"Okay, good luck Miss Smith", One told her as he pushed his company onwards.

"Why isn't she with any Doctors?" Rory wondered.

"Sarah Jane was present at a regeneration and spent a good time with each regeneration", Eleven started to explain.

"So she is conflicted with whom to be with", One continued, "Plus her older self was one of Ten's companions to find their own way here, so she will remember everything along with her comrades. Don't see why she wants to record everything".

"She's a journalist", Eleven answered as they stopped in front of the next Doctor.

"That explains a lot", One nodded as they looked at the next Doctor.

This one was even taller than the last, and he had various companions wrapping a seemingly ever increasing in length scarf around his entire body from head to toe. One didn't even wait for the companions to finish before explaining what was happening here. "Four is holding a competition to see how many times his scarf can be wrapped around his body", One explained, "The companion that wins, gets a bag of jelly babies".

"I would have personally gone for Jammy Dodgers, but there we go", Eleven shrugged as they moved onto the next.

But before One could say or do anything, his three followers were high jacked by a flurry of white wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "Hey chaps, you up for the cricket game later?" Five asked enthusiastically.

"I'm better at football actually", Eleven replied as he pushed his fifth incarnation off.

"Oh c'mon", Five moaned, "It is Doctors/Companions Verses UNIT/Companions".

"That sounds fun", Amy smiled, "When is it?"

"After the variety show", One jumped in, "Come along, we have more acts and Doctors to see".

The next group was rather small compared to what they had seen before, but there was a low sort of hum coming from the group. Amy and Rory noticed the bright colours blinding their eyes, and looked at the Doctor who was avoiding eye contact. "Six is doing his own version of Joseph and his Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat, after so many jokes were thrown at him when they landed", One told them as they continued past the group practising the song in low voices.

The following group was just as small. Sitting on a box in the centre of two women making chicken noises was a small man covered in question marks. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be in deep concentration. "Seven is doing a hypnotism act", One whispered.

"Poor Ace", Eleven commented as they moved on.

Next was just a singular man, sitting at some sort of booth. He was dressed in very Victorian like outfit with his face plastered in lipstick kisses. One pulled a disgusted face at the man sitting at the table, whilst eleven smiled and gave him thumbs up. "Eight, is conducting a kissing booth", One said with a hint of disgust, "And then he will be seeing how many female or even male companions he can kiss in one minute as his act for the show".

"You have the right idea", Eleven called over to him, just as he finished kissing one of the UNIT female staff.

"Do I know you?" Eight shouted back over.

"Yeah", Eleven laughed as they walked onto the next group, and Eleven just felt his heart warm.

This group was by far one of the largest in the room, and the loudest. There were two men in the middle, yelling words that seemed unpronounceable to Amy and Rory, yet still seemed to be coming out of the men's mouths like it was as easy as pie. Around them were different people, all laughing and cheering on the two in the middle. "Nine and Ten are doing a joint act" One started, "At the moment; they are competing to see who can link words without repeating themselves. In the show, Nine will be reading of a paragraph or something, and Ten will then see how fast he can say it".

"Sounds about right", Eleven smiled.

"So now we come to you", One turned to face Eleven and his companions, "What are you doing?"

"Well, what are you doing?" Eleven threw the question back at him.

"I am hosting the event", One straightened up, "And my companions are judging the show".

"Oh, you have to more than that", Rory told him.

"Oh, and what do you suggest then young man, hmm?" One stepped forward.

"Recite everyone here name's", Amy suggested, "We have all introduced ourselves to you".

"That sounds possible", One considered it, "Yes I will do that, thank you young lady".

"Now then, what are we going to do Doctor?" Rory turned to the man in question.

"Um, see how many, err, fezzes I can, err um, get on my head", Eleven suggested.

"There we go", One smiled, as he looked over Eleven's shoulder to the back of the room, "Aha, Twelve is here".

"Good luck", Rory patted the old man on the shoulder.

"Luck has been on my side so far", One smiled at him, "Cheston, with me!"

"It is Chesterton!" a man shouted back from somewhere on the stage.

"Whatever, bring Miss Wright with you, I think I will need some help on this one", One shouted over to the stage.

The Doctor, Amy and Rory watched One disappear off to the newly materialised TARDIS. This was going to end badly, they all knew it. "So", Amy started, "Let's get practising".

"Yes, you all appearing may take a while", Rory laughed.

"Well, I do like to take my time", the Doctor smiled as he pulled a Fez out from nowhere and placed it upon his head.


	10. UNIT Rebel

**UNIT Rebel**

"Ah", the seven members of the 'I survived UNIT with the Doctor' sighed simultaneously as they all took a sip from their teas.

The seven members varied from military personnel to a medical officer to a journalist to scientific advisors come the Doctor's assistants. Usually, one wouldn't find such people together in a coffee shop in a quiet part of the Welsh coastline countryside. But all these people had one thing in common, or rather one person, the Doctor. There were two requirements to be allowed into the group. One, you had to have been involved with UNIT in the seventies, and two, you had to have had a close relationship with the Doctor, for example on first name terms.

This meant only these seven people fell into these categories. First, there was Sir Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbrigde-Stewart. He was the only one the Doctor would have ever called 'his boss', even if it was reluctantly. Then there was Sergeant John Benton, retired car sales man, now enjoying the few thrills his old life still threw at him no and again. Not to forget Captain Mike Yates, who was sadly led astray, but nonetheless was now relishing in the fact he left UNIT when he did and started up his own business. Dr Harry Sullivan was next along, now living his dream as a country doctor, even if now and again he got the occasional 'unexpected' patient.

On the opposite sofa to the men, was the gaggle of women, who had only just stopped talking. Dr Liz Shaw, lean backwards into the sofa. There weren't these sorts of pleasures on the moon, so she was taking full advantage of them whilst she was down here. Jo Grant had finally stopped, for a day at least, to catch up with friends she had only very recently gotten in contact with again. She had been the most recent addition to the group, but was accepted straight away. Finally, the least likely to be in the group of friends under normal circumstances, journalist extraordinaire, Sarah Jane Smith. In her mind, nothing could beat a cup of tea.

The Brig was just about to open his mouth to say something to the now settled group, when a low wheezing sound filled the air around them. The brochures on the coffee table in front of the group began to swirl around in a wind that seemed to have come from nowhere. Before they knew it, a blue box was materialising into existence in front of them. Now, any normal group of humans would have run for cover and hid behind the leafy plants in the coffee shop, which really wouldn't help to hide them. But this was not your average group of people as you have read above. And the occupant of the blue box was not your average Joe either. In fact, he would hate to be called Joe.

The seven of them stood as quickly as they could, the military man inside each of them men jumping straight into action as they got ready to salute. Closest to the blue door of the police box, the Brig was just about to knock on the bluest of blue painted wooden doors, when one of the creaked open.

A head popped out, covered in a mane of brown hair. At first glance, the head could have been mistaken for a girl, but when the occupant stepped out fully to reveal his in fact manly appearance, those thoughts went straight out of the window. Smiles plastered themselves upon Jo and Sarah's faces as they recognised the Doctor they had last met; bow tie and all. He, in turn, smiled back at each of them and waved. "Doctor?" Harry wondered.

"Yes Harry", the Doctor replied, "It is me, and don't you worry".

"A bit young this one, don't you think Doctor", the Brigadier commented on the Doctor's latest appearance.

"And your dress sense has hardly improved", Liz added, nodding to the bow tie.

"Bow ties are cool", the Doctor grumbled, "And so are fezzes".

"So, is there something we can help you with Doctor?" Benton got straight to the point; he was dying for some action.

"Yes there is something you lot can help me with", the Doctor nodded before looking out into space.

"And?" Mike urged him after a few seconds of silence.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect", the Doctor turned to him.

"No need to be dramatic", Jo told him, "Popping out from nowhere unannounced makes our hearts pound enough as it is without you adding 'dramatic pauses'".

"Sorry", the Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets, "So, to the point. I was rummaging around in what you would refer to as my 'tool shed' the other day, when I came across my tool box from back in the day with you strange lot".

The Doctor began to pace back and forth in front of the TARDIS doors, hands in pockets the whole time. The seven friends of the Doctor looked about each other worryingly as this could end up going anywhere knowing the Doctor. "What, the big red one?" Sarah Jane wondered.

"The exact one", the Doctor nodded, "So, I thought, 'hey lets use some of these tools to fix the TARDIS this time around'. I sat the box down upon my workbench, opened the lid, and found that everything was still where it should be as I left it over two hundred Earth years ago. But..."

He stopped and looked up at them. The face he was now sporting was, in a word, scary. It was not a face they would want the Doctor to make often, as his eyes pierced their ways down into his companions' souls. Slowly, he began to raise an object attached to a bit of string out from his pocket. "... as I looked through, I found this", he told them as he pulled the object out to reveal to them what it in fact was, "Who did it?"

The piece of string was not that fascinating. Whenever has string ever been? What was on the end of the bit of string was what the Doctor was referring to. With a loop wrapped around its small neck like a noose in a hanging, sat a poor lonesome jelly baby, which was probably now long past its sell-by date. The Doctor waved it in front of his face, making sure each and every single one of them had a good look at it for the guilt to set in.

The seven of them looked amongst themselves. Who was going to own up to the execution of this jelly baby? Who is in fact, the UNIT rebel?

* * *

**RIP Lis Sladen**


	11. Matt's Revenge

**Matt's Revenge**

The plan was set. His fellow actors in on the gig, and the crew and especially the Dalek boys were none the wiser what was about to hit them. He had considered painting the Daleks bright pink and wrapping feather boas around the eyestalks, also changing the sucker arm to a useless feather duster. But this new plan was ten times better, and no damages to BBC Wales's property would be coming out of his pay check at the end of it. Hopefully...

Matt Smith looked on as they positioned the Dalek on the set, ready to practise. In his warm set coat, he watched from the sidelines as the Dalek club readied themselves. It was a strange sight, seeing a man climb into a Dalek. First you had to take the top of, then the bloke would climb in, and then to finish it off, the top would be put back on. And apparently, these new beefier Daleks were the comfiest yet, which was hard to believe when you know what position the poor men inside of them had to sit at.

Matt crossed his arms and let out a small smile as Nicholas Briggs sat down in his Dalek operating chair. This was going to be good. Nicholas exchanged signals with the Dalek head operators first, checking that the light bulbs on top worked, before switching on his microphone. Tapping it to make sure it was on and working, Nicholas settled down into his chair for a long shift of shouting into a microphone.

The voice of the Daleks picked up his script and gave it a good once flick through. Deciding the lines were still in ordering, and satisfied nothing had changed since last night, he got around to practising. The crew knew what was coming next, as Nicholas would 'become a Dalek' by shouting 'EXTERMINATE' down the microphone for five minutes or so. But, this time, when it came to getting in the zone, things were a little different.

"EXTERMINATE", was shouted down the microphone, but what came out of the speakers was not the deep threatening voice of a Dalek, but more of a high pitched Easter Bunny voice that sounded as if it had come from a fairytale.

The crew, actors, and Dalek team all laughed out loud, and Nicholas Briggs knew revenge had been brought upon him. At least he could laugh at it too. Matt, grinning with absolute glee, sent thumbs up to Nicholas, who returned the gesture. Laughter rocketed around the set for a good five minutes, and then work returned to normal. That was at least until the director fell off his chair.


	12. Dalek Poetry Reading Club

**Dalek Poetry Reading Club**

The Daleks gathered around in a circle. One of them the rolled forward, a piece of paper attached to his eyestalk. He cleared his throat. "WEL-COME TO THE FIRST DALEK POET-RY READING CLUB", he announced to the group, "THIS ONE IS CALLED DAFFODILS. EXTERMINATE DAFFOLDILS".

He rolled back, and another came forward. "I FOUND THAT VERY MO-VING. MY PO-EM IS CALLED LOVE", this Dalek then cleared his throat, "EXTERMINATE LOVE".

"MY ONE IS CALLED HUMANS", another Dalek said, "EXTERMINATE HUMANS".

"THE DOC-TOR", went another one, "EXTERMINATE THE DOC-TOR".

"Oh thank you", a voice said from the corner of the room, "It's so nice to think that you hate me so much you are reduced to writing poetry about me. It's so sweet!"

"IT IS THE DOC-TOR", the first Dalek screamed, "EXTERMINATE THE DOC-TOR".

"HEY, THAT IS MY PO-EM", the Dalek who had last read of poem cut in; "YOU STOLE MY IDEA".

"NO I DID NOT", the first Dalek responded, whilst the Doctor broke out into a smile as he laid down his trap for the Daleks.

"YES YOU DID", the second Dalek to read joined in, "I CALL COPY-RIGHT ON MINE".

"ME TOO".

"AND ME".

"AND AGHHHH...", and with that the Dalek poetry club was no more as the Doctor legged it from the explosion he had just rigged.

* * *

**AN:** And I'm back, after a long break. Thanks to Frankie Boyle from Mock the Week for the inspiration. Look it up on YouTube if you don't get it. Please review.


	13. Rose's Companion Search

**Rose's Companion Search**

Rose Tyler was bored. B O R E D, bored. The paperwork was mounting, the half-human Doctor, Handy, was talking to the fish, her dad was out of the country, Jackie and Tony had gone 'shopping' for Tony's school supplied, and Rose was bored. Have we got that yet?

Sighing, she looked at the Foogle Search engine in front of her. Oh how she missed Google. Changing one letter made all the difference. Hang on, she was in a Parallel Universe, where Google was Foogle, her dad was rich and not dead, Mickey was Ricky, and this universe's Doctor has made the same number of appearances as the Queen has done back flips. What other things were different?

Oh, she had done celebrities and people she knew before. Her mate Shareen was a professor at Cambridge, as an example. Aha, mates. The Doctor's mates, companions, friends, assistants. Handy had told her all about the Doctor's old assistants before her and the ones after her up to Donna. After meeting Sarah Jane the Doctor had given her a brief on his previous companions, but not in as much detail as Handy. Handy described whole adventures, planets she had never heard of, friends long gone.

So there was her next Foogle search; the Doctor's old companions and friends. Well, those she could remember Handy telling her about anyway.

So this is Rose Tyler's Companion Profession Search.

* * *

Donna Noble.

Old Universe: Super Temp.

Pete's Universe: Chat show host and compulsive gossiper

* * *

Martha Jones.

Old Universe: Doctor

Pete's Universe: Celebrity Hairdresser

* * *

Ace (Dorothy McShane).

Old Universe: Charity CEO (A Charitable Earth)

Pete's Universe: Demolitions Expert

* * *

Tegan Jovanka.

Old Universe: Air Hostess/Aboriginal Rights Activist

Pete's Universe: Gardener

* * *

Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart

Old Universe: Brigadier of UNIT ('Retired')

Pete's Universe: Field Marshal of UNIT ('Retired')

* * *

Harry Sullivan.

Old Universe: Naval Surgeon Lieutenant/UNIT Officer/Vaccine Developer

Pete's Universe: Premiership Footballer (Manchester United Striker)(Retired)

* * *

Sarah Jane Smith.

Old Universe: Journalist/Earth Defender

Pete's Universe: General of UNIT/Bane of Torchwood

* * *

Jo Jones (nee Grant).

Old Universe: Human Rights Activist

Pete's Universe: Bank Owner

* * *

Liz Shaw.

Old Universe: Scientist/Cambridge Professor/Unit Scientific Advisor/Moon Base Inhabitant

Pete's Universe: Clothing Retailer CEO

* * *

Ben and Polly Jackson.

Old Universe: Indian Orphanage Workers

Pete's Universe: Ballroom Dancers (Retired)

* * *

Ian and Barbra Chesterton.

Old Universe: Cambridge Professors

Pete's Universe: Retired Estate Agents (First Property Sold = 76 Totter's Lane)

* * *

**AN:** Here is the latest instalment from my brain. If you have any additions to this list, please PM me, and I can add it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. It was very funny coming up with the alternate professions. Oh, and the current professions for the classic companions come from the SJA episode _Death of the Doctor_.


End file.
